


Learning Experience

by ThrillZ



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Humor, Learning to live with a symbiote, Other, Reader-Insert, Thrill (symbiote)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillZ/pseuds/ThrillZ
Summary: You lived a normal life. Working from home, eating take-out and watching movies. Just a normal life. From day to day, always same.It was a normal day, like any other. But an unfortunate event turned your life upside down: You managed to get a parasite (sorry, symbiote) and now you need to learn to live with it.How the hell do you learn to live with a parasite?
Relationships: Thrill (symbiote)/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Last day alone

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to mess everything up with this story before so I deleted it and post it again. I have no clue what I did but I think it was better to start over.
> 
> So... Forgive me if (and when) there are typos and grammar errors. English is not my native language.
> 
> Feedback is very welcome!

You were just a normal woman doing normal human things. You worked at a computer company but preferred to work from home. You weren’t a human person and you liked to keep to yourself. A good day for you was waking up early, working to get the day’s job done, making food for yourself and taking a small walk outside to have some excersice, at least.

You liked not-so-healthy food, like many americans did, and you weren’t into excercise that much. The result was that you were a little chubby and it made you extremely uncomfortable with yourself. All the women in magazines looked so amazing and the ongoing enthusiasm for fitness made it even worse. It seemed that everyone was getting healthier. Your old friends in facebook and instagram had started to look amazing and eventually you’d stopped seeing them.

You didn’t feel lonely, or that’s what you kept telling yourself. You liked to be by herself, but sometimes you hoped you had someone to spend time with and just talk. Internet forums gave you some way to communicate with others but it wasn’t the same. Ok. You were lonely.

Days passed one after another, routines repeating themselves. Wake up. Work. Sleep. Your work gave your life a purpose. It was a challenging job and paid well. You had bought yourself a nice apartment just outside the city, and the mortgage and the upkeep were the only things that you had to pay. You had nice savings already even you were only twentynine years old.

You had a boyfriend some years back, but he had told you that you were just too boring to be with. It had lowered your self-esteem even lower it had already been.

So. You spent all days at home with your computer and television and hoped that some day you had enough strength to take yourself out of that misery and start going out again.

**

You had woken up earlier than usual because you couldn’t sleep. You had forgot to put on the heat when you returned yesterday from a business trip, and the apartment was freezing. You went to put on some more clothes, but when you returned to your bed, you noticed you weren’t that tired anymore. You decided to start working earlier and you had managed to get the job done early.

You decided to go shopping some new clothes, so you would feel at least little better about yourself. Your current clothes didn’t fit you so well anymore and it made you uncomfortable. You really should start to eat healthier and excercise.

It took over an hour to go the mall by bus. It was quiet because most people were still working. You were relieved, because it meant you didn’t have to find the clothes in the cramped stores.

You bought some nice clothes and decided to go to eat when too many people started to find their way to the mall. You watched people as they walked past you and envied them, having fun with friends and spending time together. You regretted abandoning your friends because of your own insecurities.

It was getting dark when you finally took a bus back to your home. You didn’t notice that the bus took a different route back before it was too late. You frowned and took your phone to find out where you were going. The bus would take you few miles away your home and you cursed under your breath. You weren’t too excited to walk alone in the streets of San Francisco after dark. It was supposed to be safe area where you lived, but you felt uncomfortable walking there alone.

There had been few incidents where you had been harrassed by some random drunken men and it made you wary. You stepped out of the bus as close your home as possible, and begun to walk home quickly.

You were almost half way when some strange voice got your attention. It was like a muffled scream, like someone was in terrible pain and tried to call for help. You put your fear aside and searched for the source of the voice. There was a dark alley at your right and you peered to see if there was someone. You were almost certain you saw a figure laying on the ground, shaking like he was having a seizure. 

You walked closer to the man and saw he was in agony, even you could not see anything wrong with him. There was a pure terror in his eyes and you were sure he could not see you. He was staring at the sky and mumbling something you could not hear.

You tried to lean closer to hear what he was saying, pulling your cellphone ready to call for help. His eyes focused on you, when you leaned close enough, and he seemed to fear even more.

”You! Leave… Now!” He shrieked and tried to turn away from you.

You took a step closer. ”Mister… I’ll call an ambulance to you. What is wrong?”

”NO! Do not get closer! You need to leave before it’s too late… GO!” He screamed and crawled away, but a massive seizure stopped him.

You ran closer to him and tried to turn him on his side so he wouldn’t choke on his tongue. After that things became so bizarre you thought you were dreaming. The man became totally still, wheezed once and relaxed. He was dead. But the strange part was that something moved on him. Before you managed to take a step back that something leaped on your arm and vanished instantly.

It was like a hot wave that ran through your body. You screamed, took a step back and fell to the ground hitting your head pretty badly. You have no idea for how long you were out and what had happened, but when you woke up from the ground and looked around you, you noticed there was no dead body or anything that would explain what you had just seen.

You looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. You stood up and looked around you, but nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. _Must have been your imagination._ You tried your head but there was nothing there. You were certain the hit would have caused a cut on your head, or at least a bruise and a sore spot. What made you lose your consciousness?

Glancing one last time around, you walked away from the alley and headed home. You had a strange feeling in your stomach. _Must have been that sushi you ate at the mall…_

It was getting late, so you decided to go to sleep. You went to bathroom and washed your teeth and looked yourself through a mirror. You winced when you felt that strange feeling inside you again and tried to look at your body to see if something was different. Everything seemed to be the same as always, so you washed your mouth and went to sleep.


	2. Day 1

You woke up in the middle of the night feeling awful. You had kicked your blanket off the bed and still you felt like you were on fire. You went to put off the heat but discovered it was off already. You tried your forehead and noticed it was burning. You were clearly sick. You would need to rest and sleep the fever off.

Couple of hours later you woke up again feeling hungry. Obviously the sushi had not been enough so you went to see if there was anything to eat at the fridge. The leftover food from yesterday looked heavenly so you took it and ate it without even warming it up. It seated your hunger and you went back to sleep.

Many hours later, you woke up again, still feeling awfully hot. The feeling was almost unbearable so you decided to take a cold shower to lower your body temperature and hopefully feel better. The cold water felt amazing, though your skin felt like it was crawling under the water stream. It was like goosebumps but it went over you like a wave. You looked at your skin but there was nothing. _The fever must be high since you’re hallucinating._

You left the shower and took a towel to dry yourself. _Did your belly seem a little smaller? And your thighs too…_ Shrugging, you put on your pants and t-shirt, ignored that they felt a little loosen on you, and went to eat something.

Your fridge was almost empty, so you looked to your freezer, hoping there would be something you could cook fast. It was almost empty. You were too tired to go to store, so ordering food was the best option. You picked up your phone and ordered some take-out and went to sofa to wait for the food to arrive.

You had fallen asleep and woke up when the doorbell rang. You leaped up, almost inhumane fast. You didn’t pay attention to it, wanting to devour that food as soon as possible.

You paid to the delivery guy for the food. You saw him looking at you strangely, and he almost ran away when he gave you the food and you took it a little too eagerly. _What the hell was going on?_

You didn’t have too much time to think about it, before the hunger took over and you ripped the package open. The food tasted delicious and you felt much better instantly. You were still very tired so you went back to sofa and started to watch netflix until you fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always very welcome!


	3. Day 4

You had spent few days having strange feelings all over your body. You slept, ate takeout food and looked boring shows from tv.

You woke up from the sofa on fourth morning after that strange incident. You felt dizzy and confused. _Had you seriously slept over fifteen hours straight?_

You went to bathroom, lifting your pants several times on the way. You were surprised you didn’t have bigger need to use the toilet after eating so much. Afterwards, you washed your hands and looked yourself through a mirror. You frowned when you saw that your face seemed narrower and you didn’t have that small double chin anymore. You looked down and noticed your whole body seemed smaller so you took a scale from a cabined and weighed yourself.

_What the fuck?_ You had lost over twenty pounds! Something was seriously wrong. You needed to go to hospital to find out what was wrong with you.

**No**

You screeched and ran out of the bathroom to see who was talking. The apartment was empty but you were sure you had heard someone speak. You took your phone, ready to call the police, and looked through your apartment. When you were certain you were alone, you went back in front of a mirror and looked yourself through it.

It wasn’t normal for anyone to lose as much weight in such short time. You didn’t complain, the opposite actually. You started to feel better every day, if you ingoned the fact that there was something strange going on in your body. _Maybe you got a parasite from the fish at the sushi place?_

**I’m NOT a parasite!**

”What the hell!” You shouted aloud.

You turned around, ready to see whoever had broken in to your apartment. Again, there was no-one to be seen.

”Who are you? What do you want from me?” You shouted.

Silence. The only noice came from outside of the apartment, but your home was quiet. _Should you call the police?_

”Come out! Show me yourself!” You said, voice shaking.

**I’d better not. Don’t want to freak you out.** The dark voice said dryly.

You spinned your head to locate the source of the voice, but there was nothing. You didn’t have many cabinets or furniture where anyone could hide so you had no idea where the intruder was.

”You are freaking me out by breaking in my apartment! What do you want from me? I don’t have much money to give you.” You said hesitantly.

**Didn’t break in here. You brought me here.**

You tried to locate the voice but it seemed to just be in your head. Had you hit your head so hard at that alley? You suffer from brain damage.

**Your brain is fine. You are not imagining this.**

You started to shake. _It read your mind?_

**Yes. I know what you are thinking. I know everything about you y/n.**

”Oh shit. Oh hell no. This is not happening! I’m going crazy aren’t I?” You spoke to yourself. You took few steps back, hitting your back on a wall. ”I hit my head back there. I’m bleeding in the brain. I’m gonna die.” You panicked. You started to hyperventilate.

**Stop that. You’re going to pass out again if you do that.** The voice said, sounding slightly irritated.

You fell to the floor holding your head. ”Get out of my head! Get out, get out, get out!” You screamed hitting your head few times to the wall.

**If you insist…** It said and you felt how something moved inside you. It felt like something was withdrawing from every part of your body. It was like a warm flow through your body and it wasn’t unpleasant. Very strange but not unpleasant.

You held your breath when you felt _it_ moving to your back. You drew breath sharply when a dark, greenish head came to your line of sight. It had a grinning mouth full of needle sharp teeth, milky white eyes and it came out of _your back._

”R-r-right. I’m crazy. This is… I…” You mumbled.

**This is as real as it gets. You are not crazy. You are _mine_** The creature said calmly.

_Mine? What the hell does that mean?_ ”Leave me alone! What you want from me?” You asked looking at the thing in terror.

**Us. It’s us now. There is no _me_ anymore. I have searched for a long time for someone like you. A perfect match.**

”W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?” You asked, even you guessed you didn’t want to know. You had a very bad feeling about that thing.

**It means that you and I are going to spend a lot of time together. Now the adjustment period is over, and you survived through it. You lost most of your spare nutrition around your body, so I didn’t need to digest your organs.**

_So that’s why you had lost so much weight._ The head hovered above your head and it seemed to study you. _Eat your organs???_ ”Wait, what? Eat my organs? What the hell do you mean?”

**It means you should eat regularly or I will est your insides. And I really do not wish to do that, for you are a perfect match for me. We are perfect together.**

You felt the panic grow inside you. That creature was inside you! It was going to kill you. It was going to eat you from inside! It… It really was inside you! You panicked and begun to hyperventilate again.

**Not again.** It said irritated and withdrew back inside you. It crawled under your skin and you tried to wipe your skin to get it out of you.

The panic grew in your mind bigger and bigger and you felt like you were going to pass out. You wanted out of that bizarre situation and you were sure it was just a bad dream. You tried to stand up and run, not thinking that it would not help you escape something that’s inside you.

You stumbled to your feet and fell after few steps, hitting your head to a cabinet. The last thing you remembered, before you lost consciousness, was relief to get put of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Day 5

You woke up from your own bed. It took a while to realize you were actually in your own ved and not laying on the floor. You tried your hear to find out if there was a bruise but you couldn’t feel anything. _Just a dream. It was just a nightmare!_

You probably had so high fever that you were hallusinating. It had been so absurd. You looked at yourself but everything seemed fine, except the fact that you really had lost a lot of weight.

You went to bathroom and looked yourself through a mirror. You turned from side to side, to see your back and if there was any trace of a green alien head. The only thing you noticed, was that you had a nice body after losing all that weight. You wanted to ignore the fact that it was not normal in any way to lose that much weight in such short time, and without any loose skin. You were just happy you looked nice.

You were hungry, again. It was strange how much you could eat, even you just sleeped and rested. Luckily you had ordered tons of takeout yesterday so you didn’t need to order again. It was not normal to eat that much and you decided to go to see a doctor to find out if there’s a tapeworm or something inside you.

It would explain at least part of your symptoms: losing weight, having strange sensations in your body, fever and hallusinations. You had a parasite.

**I thought we had this conversation already. Not. A. Parasite.** The dark voice complained.

You dropped the plate from your hands and it broke to the floor.

**And now you wasted food.** It told you sounding irritated.

You shivered, trying to keep yourself together. _This is not real!_ You pinched yourself to wake up but you knew it was useless. It was hard to remain calm, as you felt that same crawling sensation inside you.

**Feeling any calmer to discuss about this today? There’s quite a bit of adrenaline in your bloodstream.**

You sat down to a nearby chair, afraid your legs would fail under you. ”Well how the fuck do you think a person would react when they found out they have an intelligent parasite inside them?” You blurted.

**I strongly recommend to drop that word fron your vocabulary. Exactly the way you react. And that’s why I let you get used to the thought for couple of days. Until our symbiosis was complete.** It explained calmly, like it would explain to a child.

”Getting used to? I’m not going to get used to anything. You, whatever you are, are going to leave me alone!” You snarled.

Dark laughter rang in your ears. **Too late my little human. We are bound now. You are a perfect match for me and the symbiosis is complete. I’ve searched you for a long time. The others were only vessels to get to you.**

You thought its words for a monent. _Wait! That man at the alley!_ ”That man! What happened to him?”

**You do not want to deal with that just yet.**

You tried to remember every detail from the alley before you left there. You had a bad feeling there was a dark spot on the ground. Did you hide a body there? Would someone find him and blame you for killing him? You were going to end up in jail.

**Calm down. Nobody will find him. We took care of it. I warned you that you would not like to know what happened. We needed the fuel to get through the symbiosis.**

You felt how your stomach started to twist nastily. ”You didn’t. No. Oh god, no! Did you _eat_ him?”

**Yes.** It replied matter-o-factly.

You rushed to the toilet and violently threw up everything you had just eaten before. Your whole body cramped when it tried to empty everything from your stomach.

**Now that’s just wasting good food. Don’t be an idiot, it happened days ago and we have used the energy from him ages ago.**

The idea of you eating a human being was horrible. It was beyond horrible. You really needed to get rid of that thing.

**Oh no. You are not going to get rid of me. Like I said, we are bound now and we will be together as long as you live. Which will be a long time since I’m making sure you stay healthy and unharmed for the rest of your life.**

There was a flash of a thought of a suicide in your mind but you suppressed it. You didn’t want _it_ know you even thought of that.

**Suicide won’t help. I can fix you. I fixed your head twice already. And that small lump in your other breast. It was foreign to your body, cells multiplying themselves recklessly.**

_She had a breast cancer?_ The thing had healed you. It did something to your body from inside and there was nothing you could do about it. You were not in control of your own body anymore. You were trapped. You had no idea how you were able to continue your life. Panic started to rise again.

**Calm down. We’ll figure it out. I will not harm you. You will not do anything stupid or reckless and we’ll be fine. Naturally, you won’t tell anybody about us and you eat regularly. You may even find our union useful after you get used to us.** It reassured.

It made it sound so easy and simple. Like it was as normal as drinking a cup of coffee in the morning. True, it sounded amazing that you would stay healthy for the rest of your life. But there were countless of buts in the way. You could not even think of all the downsides of the situation.

You were very close to lose your mind even thinking there was a para… alien inside you. How the hell does it think you could ever get used to it. But what could you do? Could you just rush to hospital and find out if they can remove it?

It made a deep sigh. **You can try. But do you seriously think that popping my head out of your body is the only thing I can do?**

Your body started to move on it’s own. You walked to bathroom even you tried to fight back. It made you walk in front of a mirror and you started to scream. There wasn’t you in the reflection. That monster from your nightmare stared you back from the reflection, razor sharp teeth glimmering.

**You better get used to us. This is how things will be from now on.** The thing said flicking it’s tongue.

You wanted to run out of the situation but it kept you still, making you stare at the two of you.

”S-so… What do I have to do? Help you take over human kind?” You asked hesitantly.

Dark laughter filled your ears. **Not anymore. Riot messed that up, and I’m starting to like it here. The fun wouldn’t last long if my kin came here. So, I want you to continue your life like you have done ’til today. I want to learn more of your kind.**

You sighed hard and took a deep breath. It seemed you really had to do as the thing told you to and see where things went. _What’s the worst that could happen? You could die, yes, but that might not be a bad thing after all this was over..._

**Don’t expect that happen any time soon. And stop calling me _It_ , my name is Thrill.**

”Thrill…” You tasted the name. ”So there’s no other way is there?” You asked, hoping it would give you any options.

**No.**

You put your face to your hands and tried to suppress a sob. Your life had never been a dream but not it had turned into nightmare, that you had no way getting out of. You left the room, not noticing that you had control over your body again. It didn’t stop you from walking to your sofa and collapse there. It gave you space to deal with the situation but you didn’t notice it. You were so deeply in your thoughts, you were lost to the world.

Hours passed and you just laid there staring at the ceiling. You bathed in your misery and sorrowed losing the normal life you were living.

**We need to eat.** Thrill stated.

”Go fuck yourself.” You snapped at it.

You felt how it moved inside you, and suddenly its face hovered above you, staring at you frowning. Instinctly, you tried to back away from it but it was for vein. It was not getting any easier to see it.

**I try to understand how hard this is for you. But we seriously need to eat or I need to eat your liver. There’s not much of your spare nutrition around your body left.**

”So it’s like this for the rest of my life? I need to stuff tons of food down my mouth to prevent you from eating my vicerals?” You asked angrily, refusing to go look for food. It started to feel like a good idea to let it eat your body parts and hope it would kill you.

**It will not always be like this. Later we need to eat little less. But I must warn you now. We need more than the food you’re eating. We need fresh… nutrition**

That rang unpleasantly in your ears. You had a very bad feeling about that. ”You don’t say? Please don’t mean what I think you mean!”

**Yes. It’s just something we need to survive. But I promise to make it as easy for you as possible.** It said, almost apologeticly.

You felt disgusted. ”I am NOT going to do that. I’m not eating anyone.” You snarled.

**You don’t need to. I’ll handle thayt for us.**

You wanted to scream. You wanted to break something. You were so angry and sad it overwhelmed you. Without thinking about it any further, you jump out of the sofa and ran to an open window and leaped out. You lived in seventh floor and you hoped the fall would crush you enough that it could not heal you.

**Gotta admit girl, you have guts. From what I’ve learned from your kind, you try to spare your life to the last. I like that you are willing to take extreme actions to gain your goal.**

**Unfortunately that won’t help you now.**

With that, you felt how it came out from all over your body, covering you from head to toes. It turned you around in the air, and when you were about to hit the ground, it grabbed the wall and slowed your impact to the ground. Luckily it was dark already and there were no other people nearby. The last thing you wanted was that someone saw you.

**Finally, something I can agree with. We do not want to be seen or they’ll cone after us. Let’s go for a little tour, I’ll show you what we are able of. And we need to eat.**

”Hell no! I’m…” You started to protest but Thrill decided to take a huge leap to the alley nearby and climb up a wall towards the roof.

It was very hard to realise it was you, climbing up that wall without any troubles, and in no time you were on the roof looking at the city. For a second, you forgot the situation you were in and admired the view. Until Thrill decided to start running to the other edge of the building and leap over the gap between two buildings.

”Ohhhh shiiit!” You screamed and shut your eyes in horror. You felt how you landed on the roof of the next building and Thrill kept just going.

You kept your eyes closed and waited for it to stop. After a while running, jumping and climbing, Thrill stopped suddenly.

**Open your eyes.** It asked. It was not done with commanding tone.

You opened them and gasped. You were on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city and thr view was phenomenal. You totally forgot how dangerous it was to be on top of a building without any safety gear.

**No need for any gear. I got us. Even you don’t appreciate our union yet, you will learn to understand the benefits of it.**

You snorted. ”Hard to see benefits if you eat some of my organ if I forget to eat. Or make me eat a human…”

**Like I said. We will not need as much nutrition once your body is fully conformed. And we could make a compromise with eating someone else. Is there anyone you’d _want_ to get rid of?**

_That had not even occurred your mind that you could choose who… No! You can NOT think like that!_ You hate yourself for even thinking about it. You would never… _What about someone who has done something very bad?_

**See? Compromise. You decide who we eat and I do the eating part.** Thrill said eagerly.

You thought about it. Your life would be full of compromises from now on, so why not make them as bearable as possible? You got a perfect idea.

”What about animals? If we… You go hunt some animals? Fish?” You asked full of hope and scolded yourself for using ’we’.

**It’s possible to eat animals to cover _some_ of the chemicals we need. But because you are a human, we need chemicals from another human. So. To make it easier for you, we let you decide who we eat.**

You sighed. There were only bad options, but if you had no other choise, you could at leat choose someone who had done something bad.

”Fine. Can I eat normal food tonight? I really need time to… internalize this.” You pleaded.

**Of course. Let’s go get food and chocolate. And then we go back home.** Thrill said and leaped down.

You closed your eyes, not trusting at it’s ability to get you down safely. It took only a moment to get down to an alley, where Thrill withdrew back inside you. You felt disgusted when you watched as his black-green substance disappeared inside your skin and moved inside you. _How the hell could you ever get used to someone crawling inside you?_

**Just wait. Soon it’s quite pleasant feeling**

You rolled your eyes at that. ”Yeah… Right.”


	5. Things you're supposed to do alone

You managed to buy food and lots of chocolate without drawing any attention to yourself. The shop was near your home so you managed to walk there fast.

You ate a huge portion of food and seven bars of chocolate. Thrill talked to you all the time, commenting everything you did or didn’t do, which irritated you greatly. There wasn’t a moment peace from it. Afterwards you laid on the sofa and watched a a movie from tv, ignoring it as well as you could. Suddenly you realized you needed to use the toilet and stood up to walk there. In the halfway there, you realized the situation and froze. _You can’t use the toilet whem it’s watching._

**Seriously? It is a natural function for humans. Why would you not do it?** He sounded genuinely surprised.

You blushed at the thought of someone being in tje bathroom while you peed or worse… pooped. It was too intimate.

”I… Fuck. I just can’t do it when you’re here.” You tried to explain desperatelty.

Thrill sighed. **I’m not going anywhere. We do _everything_ together. And what’s the big deal here? It’s a normal body function. Besides, you cannot fight it forever, believe me, one host tried it.**

You could only imagine how that ended. You thought of your options and came to a conclusion thah you had no choice here. Blushing hard, you went to bathroom, pulled your pants down and sat to the toilet. Minutes passed, but nothing happened.

**What’s going on?** Thrill asked, clearly puzzled at your reaction.

”Shut up! Just shut up and don’t move! It’s hard enough to know you’re there but it’s impossible if you keep talking.” You rasped.

**What is hard? Removing waste from your body? But that’s just a normal body function to your kind. What’s the problem?**

Your bladder felt like exploding but you couldn’t relax your muscles. Not to speak of the other place that needed emptying. And Thrill’s questions didn’t make the situation any better. ”Yeah. It’s a normal thing. TO DO ALONE!” You shouted angrily. ”It’s also normal for one to be unable to do it when someone is watching.” You continued more calmly.

**I can help with that. I can…**

”What!? NO. You will do nothing of a sort! I need to figure this out by myself.” You blurted.

**Fine. You know, you are very sensitive about things. I’ve never had as difficult host as you.**

You ignored its comment and started to think other things to forget its present. Luckily it gave you the space you needed, and after a while you managed to relieve yourself. It was the most embarrassing thing you had ever done and you hoped it would be easier over time.

Nothing in the world would prepare you to these situations. How can one prepare for losing your privacy totally. There was nothing in your life you could do alone anymore. People would think you were crazy if you ever spoke by yourself. You were so bad at keeping secrets that everyone would know instantly that something was wrong.

Even you had slept for days, you were tired again. You thought it was because of stress and what Thrill said about adjustment period. You undressed to your underwear and went to sleep.

It was the worst night of your life. You were dead tired but it was impossible to sleep. Every time you fell asleep and Thrill moved inside your body, you woke up wincing. Few times you were having a horrible nightmare and then, at the worst time, Thrill decided to move and you woke up screaming.

**How can you be so sensitive? I’m not going to do anything to you while you sleep. You do not need to bounce up every time I move.** Thrill said dryly.

You were tired and hungry, a bad combination. ”I can’t sleep! Every time I manage to fall asleep you decide to move and wake me up! People need to sleep. I need to sleep! And you’re making it impossible!” You growled at it.

He moved to your shoulder and popped out. His head turned to look at you and you winced at the sight. _How the hell could you ever get used to the fact that a thing like that was inside you?_

Thrill looked at you with his milky white eyes, it’s expression impossible to read. **I know we need to sleep. Our body is producing stress hormones for the lack of sleep and your stress.**

You rose to sit on the bed and leaned to the wall. You rested your head on it and took a deep breath. ”I just can’t help it. It is so alien feeling that you move inside me, that it just keeps me awake.” You explained and started to cry. You were on the limit of losing your mind. You just wanted to sleep and forget everything. ”I… I can’t take this anymore. I’ll…” _What? What did you want to do? What could you do? It was useless to try to harm yourself._

**You’re taking this too hard. You are not seeing the good parts. I will always take care of you. And you will get used to the feel of me inside you, and you will find it quite enjoyable after a while.**

You snorted. ”I doubt that. I will lose my mind before that. I will die in sleep deprivation.”

**No you don’t. Let’s make a compromise. I try not to move for several nights while you sleep so you can sleep better.**

You were too tired to argue. ”Fine. Let’s try that.”

You stood up and walked to the fridge. You were starving so you ate a sandwitch before you went back to sleep. Thrill kept it’s promise and didn’t move for the resr of the night. You knew it was somewhere near your shoulder blades but it was hard to tell where because it was completely still.

To your surprise, you slept almost the rest of the night.

The next morning you called at work and told them you were still feeling awful and you needed few more days off. Luckily, you were ahead of your schedule, so you could easily spend few more days without working.

It was as hard to use the toilet as it had been previously, even Thrill had not moved since the night. Afterwards you decided to take a shower and undressed yourself. You felt it moving a little when you unhooked your bra. You were about to take them off when you realized that you would be naked in front of it.

**You are naked under your clothes all the time.** It said sounding amused.

”It’s different…” 

**No it’s not. Not to me.**

And if it.. ”Wait. Are you a male or a female? I mean, you sound like a man.”

**I don’t have gender. Or at least in a way you think. But all my species have voice like I have.**

You were relieved. It would make situation even worse if it was male. Sharing your body with a male… something, would be the worst case scenario.

**You are overthinking everything. It’s our body, and I already know it much better than you do. Inside out.**

_Fuck, that sounds disturbing…_ You took the rest of your clothes off without looking at your body through the mirror. You went to shower and put it on. Usually, you put the shower on before you took your clothes off. Now you put it on while you were under it and cold water dropped on you. You shrieked and stepped out of the stream and almost slipped, but you felt how Thrill kept you up.

”Thanks…” You said reluctantly.

**Like I said. I got you.**

You went back to shower, which was now much warmer. You felt how the hot water relaxed your body and you felt good for the first time after you found out that you had a p… symbiote.

**You’re starting to learn.**

You ignored it’s comment and enjoyed the hot stream that ran over you. You could have spent there for hours, but you knew that eventually you would have to go. You took a shampoo, washed your hair and body (avoiding the area between your legs). You took the shower head and rinsed your lower body, not wanting to touch yourself there. You kept your mind off it and thought about everything else. Finally, after a while, you turned off the shower and dried yourself.

You went to eat something and went to sofa to watch tv. Your body was clearly adjusting to the situation, since you were still tired and felt like you didn’t have strength to do anything productive.

In the evening, after doing absolutely nothing for the whole day, you went back to sleep. Thrill had been surprisingly silent for the whole day, propably giving you time to get used to the situation.

To your surprise, you fell asleep almost immediately and slept the whole night without waking up even once.


	6. You need new clothes when parasite eats all your fat tissue

You woke up feeling good for the first time in days. For a second, you thought it had been just a bad dream, before you felt it moving just a little near your shoulder blades.

**Nope. I’m still here. And it seems that your body has adjusted to me better. I could even move a little when you were in deep sleep without waking you up.** It said and moved to your stomach.

You did not want to admit that it was not an unpleasant feeling when it moved inside you. It was strange, but not unpleasant.

**Told you. You’ll learn to like me here.** It said smugly.

You ignored the comment and went to do your morning chores. It was not any easier to use bathroom with it and you doubted that it would always be a problem. It was Friday morning and you had promised to see your old school friends that evening. They had asked you months ago and you had decided to go see them.

You wanted to cancel those plans. You were not ready to go to outside world with Thrill inside you. You should learn to hide it’s presence so no one would suspect anything.

**So your plan is to stay at home for the rest of your life? Order take-out and watch tv, and hope I’m not here?**

”Sounds like a plan to me. Perhaps I die of boredom and even you can’t help it.” You snapped at it.

**So now is the anger phase? I know enough of human psykology to know these phases. Next you try to bargain me to leave you and take another host.**

A small hope sparked inside you. ”Is that possible? If there’s a better host for you?”

Thrill sighed. **No. You are _the perfect host_ for me. I’m not leaving you. The sooner you accept it the better for yourself.**

That small hope died within you and the irritation returned. Your life was going to be a miserable one.

**It will not. Give us some time. It’s been only days and your body has gone through a huge stress but from now on you will feel good. You’ll never have a flu or any other disease.**

You remembered something. The lump in your breast. You had a breast cancer. ”You… Did you really get rid of a lump in my breast?”

**Yes. It was not a normal thing and it was acting harmfully towards your body. I got rid of it immediately.**

”You realize you just cured a cancer? Just like that.” You wondered.

**Yes.** It replied dryly.

It had saved your life. Or at least saved you from terrible treatments. ”Thank you.” You said automatically.

**You’re welcome. Like I said, I’ll look after you.**

You thought of it’s words for a moment. It had not done any harm to you and it seemed sincere when it said that.

You took sone clothes from your wardrobe and put them on. They looked ridiculous on you. After losing so much weight, your clothes were too big for you. _You can’t go see your_

_**You seemed delighted for losing that extra nutrition around your body earlier. What’s the problem?** _

_”Since you are a human expert, it should be obvious that people don’t lose this much weight in several days.” You complained._

_**You’ve got a point there.** Thrill mused._

_You pulled your jeans up third time and twitched the waistline to see how loose it was. A few inch cap appeared between your thigh and the jeans. You would need a new set of clothes that would not fall of you. ”Damn sure I have a point. How the hell will I explain this to everyone? My coworkers? This is a nightmare.”_

_**wear some extra layers for some time to conceal it.** Thrill suggested._

_”Guess there’s no other way… But I still need new clothes. I need to go buy some.” You thought aloud._

_**So we’re going out?** _

_You froze. _You really needed to go. You had no food in your house and you needed clothes. But it meant you had to go out with Thrill.__

_**I promise I behave.** _

_You snorted. ”Yeah right. Can you be quiet the whole time? Men with white cloacks come get me if I talk to myself on the streets.”_

_**They can try to get us…** _

_You rolled your eyes at that. ”Not my point exactly.”_

_**Fine. I’ll _try_ not to bother you while we are out** _

_”Good.” You replied and prepared to leave the house._

The way to the mall was easier than you could have imagined. Thrill made few comments that you ignored and stayed somewhere between your shoulderblades.

You decided to get some clothes first so you headed to your regular store you got your clothes from. The store had a large selection of cheap but good looking clothes and you had bought all your clothes from there for years.

You took several jeans and some shirts to try them on. They all were too large for you. You checked the tags and saw they were two sizes smaller than your previous clothes.

**We really needed those calories…** Thrill defended.

You took the clothes off and looked at your body for the first time in days. Your bra were loose and your panties hardly stayed on your hips. You ran your hand on your stomach, that was now flat. Your thigs were much smaller and your body was not that pear shape as it had been before. You had a nice body.

**You’re welcome** Thrill teased.

”Shush!” You membled quietly to it.

You put your clothes back on and went to get another set of clothes. It took almost an hour to find few sets of clothes. Your stomach was growlinh for food so you went to chinese all you can eat restaurant. Thrill was excited of the place and made you eat tons of food. You got several astonished stares for eating so much but no-one commented anything. _You propably shouldn’t show your face at that restaurant again…._

Your friends texted you and asked if you was still going to join them. You hesitated to answer anything. You put your phone back to your pocket and left the restaurant. You headed home with a correct bus this time and it left you near your home.

**You really should go with them. It’s not good for you to isolate yourself from other people.**

”I’m concidering it. It was hard enough for me to do it alone. But with you in me… Almost impossible.”

**I can try to be as unnoticeable as possible.**

”Fine. I’ll try it.”

You opened your door and stepped inside. You put the shopping bags on the sofa and headed to barhroom. It was still as embarrassing experience as before.

You texted your friends and told them you would join them. You regretted the text immediately after you sent it. _This was so bad idea…_

You washed your face and combed your hair. You looked at yourself through a mirror and harldy recognized yourself. It was so strange to look at your reflection. It was not normal to change so much in a matter of days. Though nothing in your life had been normal past days. Nothing would be normal in your life ever again. This was your life now and you just had to learn to live with Thrill.

**And there’s the acceptance. I promise you, you will learn to appreciate our union. I promise to make it as good as possible.**

You sighed. It begun to irritate you that it listened to your every single thought. ”So will you always know exactly what I think. My every single thought?” 

**Yes. That is part of our union.**

”You know this union is quite one sided. I have no idea what you are thinking.” You complained.

**That’s because you are not listening. And I have a _lot_ more experience of listening my host’s thoughts.**

”You’re saying I can hear your thoughts if I try to listen enough?”

**With practice, yes. Though I’m quite good hiding my thoughts.**

”So basically it will be so that you hear all my thoughts and I will not hear yours. Sounds fucking fair…” You snapped.

**Give us time. There is so much you still do not know. I can try to give you some privacy and ignore your thoughts. Though you are so open with your thoughts that I can’t shut you out totally.**

_It was really trying to make this easier for you._ You had to admit.

You went to take some of your new clothes and put them on. You hardly recognized yourself when you returned back to see yourself from a mirror. It made you feel quite good to see your old friends looking like that. You had always been chubby and now you were actually skinny. They would be so surprised to see you. You took your keys abd wallet to your handbag and left your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it would be nice to buy few size smaller clothes, I would not wish to have a parasite to eat my fat away :p


	7. Not good for OUR body...

You were a nervous wreck when you approched the restaurant. You were about to turn back multiple times, but every time Thrill prevented you for doing it.

**You can not lock yourself inside your apartment for the rest of your life.**

”Shut up! You promised to be quiet!” You scolded under your breath.

**Then stop acting stupid and go on with your life like you did before we became us.**

”Easy for you to say… Now shut up or I… I… Shit. There’s absolutely nothing I can threat you!” You muttered annoyed.

You felt how Thrill grinned at your irritation but remained quiet. You were close to the restaurant and felt twinging in your stomach. You were slmost shaking when you finally arrived at the door. It was a nice quiet restaurant that had nice and calm atmophere. Your friends had already arrived and you could see them through a window. They were talking cheerfully and you felt like an outsider even before you joined them.

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and walked to your friends. Some of them glanced at you but they didn’t seem to recognize you.

”Uhh, hi everyone… It’s been a while.” You said to them and waited for them to greet you back.

”Y/n… Is that you?” Helen asked.

The rest of them turned to look at you and they looked stunned.

”Jesus woman, what have you done to yourself? Damn you look good!” Dana, your old classmate asked.

You hoped you would have stayed home. Your friends stared at you from head to toes. Some of them looked excited and happy for you, but you saw some of them frowning and they seemed envious.

”Well.. Uh. I had a paras… I was sick, and lost lot of weight. And then I just started to look after myself and well.. here we are.” You tried to explain. You almost slipped parasite out of your mouth which would have definetely triggered Thrill.

You sat down and a waiter came to take your order.

**Some meat! I’m starving!**

You punched at your stomach to remind it to be quiet. It moved from your stomach to your back, in the middle of your shoulderblades and hissed at you annoyed. Alice looked at you sideways looking surprised.

”I still have little problems with my stomach.” You explained her your actions.

”I’d like a chicken salad please. And some white wine.” You ordered, ignoring Thrill’s complains.

Your friends started to ask you about your life and you told them a story that you had made up previous night. When the food finally arrived, you were exhausted and relieved that it would take the attention from you.

The salad looked delicious and you tasted the wine, taking a long sip from the glass. Few moments after the fluid entered your stomach, Thrill twisted at your back, making you move suddenly and spill your wine.

”Oh god. I’m sorry. It seems my stomach is not ready for alcohol just yet. I need to visit ladies room.” You managed to say and ran to bathroom.

You locked the door behind you. ”Thrill what ghe FUCK!?”

Green head popped from your shoulder and stared at you angrily. **They are trying to poison us?**

”What? Poison? Was the wine poisoned? Who would want to poison us?” You wondered. ”What was in it?”

**There was alcohol in the drink which causes damage to your liver.**

You stared at him, unable to speak. ”You mean… Did you make a scene over a small amount of fucking wine?! Are you serious?” You almost shouted at it when you found your voice again. ”You mean I can’t drink alcohol ever again?”

**You drank it deliberately?** It asked you sounding angry and surprised. **Why would you wish to damage your liver?**

You counted to ten, rubbing your temples. ”Because I like wine. It tastes good and people like to drink alcohol sometines. And if we drink it more, it makes us to get drunk and it’s supposed to be fun. Usually, at least.”

**You harm your liver for fun?**

”It’s not that bad. And I don’t drink enough to cause real damage to my liver.” You complained.

**You don’t know how bad it is for you.**

”I am **not** going to avoid alcohol for the rest of my life. So you better just deal with it!” You stated angrily.

**Our life.**

”No. Not our life. **My** life. You just find another host after I die. And life is not long enough to avoid everything that may harm me. I am going to drink alcohol if I want. And now I want a glass of wine with my salad.” You stated again and left the bathroom.

You sat back to your seat and started to eat your salad. The waiter had brought you another glass of wine amd you took a careful sip from it. Thrill moved uncomfortably inside you and you knew it did that just to annoy you. You ignored it and tried to enjoy the meal and company, but you had to admit you were relieved when everyone started to leave.

You told them farewell and left back home. You had drank almost two glasses of wine, which made you a little dizzy. It had been several months since you’ve had alcohol and your tolerance was very low.

Thrill was sulking in your lower back and you knew you were going to talk about that evening when you got back home. You were not in the mood for arguing with it but you wanted to make it clear that you could do whatever you wanted with your own body.

It was going to be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome!


	8. Compromises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've written thus far. I make no promises of when I'm gonna finish the next chapter but I'll do my best.

You closed the door carefully behind you. You hadn’t spoken with Thrill after you rushed out of that bathroom and you knew it was pissed. But so were you. You put your keys to the counter and headed to the kitchen. You knew it would be better to talk with Thrill if it wasn’t hungry.

You took two roasted chicken breasts and put them in the owen. You felt how Thrill became excited when it noticed the food and it moved to its favorite place between your shoulderblades. You both were quiet as you ate and watched tv. After you finished the chicken, you took a large chokolate bar from your candy stash and ate it. You noticed you didn’t think chokolate was candy anymore, but food like chicken breast. It made you sad, since chokolate had always been your favorite candy.

You sat down to the sofa and shut down the tv.

”Thrill…” you began.

It didn’t answer.

”Oh come on. Pop out, I want to see you. We really need to talk.”

You felt that strange sensation when it moved to your shoulder and it’s head came out of your skin.

”Ok. We really need to talk.”

**About you wanting to harm our body consciously?**

You sighed hard. ”Yes, among other things.” You replied and scratched your head furiously, like you always did when you were nervous. ”We really need to talk and make some things clear. And set up some rules.”

**Sounds reasonable.**

”Ok. So to begin with… I need to know more about you. Where you come from and how long have you been on earth. And how much do you actually know about humans?’

**Oh, so you finally wish to know about us?**

”Thrill.. Please try to see this in my perspective. I’m struggling here to integrate to this situation. I’m really trying my best.” You pleaded.

It looked at you, and it’s typical grin was gone. It looked at you seriously, clearly trying to read both your expression and emotion between your bond.

**Fine. Sit back, this will be a rather long conversation. I’ve been here for several months. There’s been few dozen hosts. Some of them lasted days, some even few weeks.**

**At the beginning, I had no idea how to bond with a human host and jumped from host to host almost daily. There was even one cat at some point. I was with the cat for a week. She didn’t mind killing other beings like you people do…**

”Cats are carnivores. It’s in their nature to kill other animals.” You defended.

**So do many people. I was a moment with one man who really liked to kill. It was amazing time. We got so much food.** It said with dreaming tone.

”Why didn’t you stay with him? He would have been so much better host to you..”

**There is no better host than you. We are perfect together.** Thrill stated matter-o-factly.

Somehow that made you feel happy. Even you had quarrels and you still had lots of things to overcome, but you started to understand how amazing that bond between you two was.

**That’s right. Our bond is wonderful… It is nice you start to feel that way.**

_Did you start to feel that way? You propably did. Even Thrill irritated you daily and made you feel awkward, you could not imagine being without it._

**Anyway… My life was jumping from host to host, searching for you: the perfect host.**

”None of them had alcohol? Not even that killer?”

**No. Life with them was hectic. I had been starving for so long in that LIFE laboratory. I just ate and recovered. We had no time to be idle like we are now. Most of the hosts’ bodies fought against our union, and they all lost the fight.**

You had already guessed that the previous hosts had died, based on what happened to the guy who passed Thrill to you. But it made you sad that so many people had to lose their lives because they could not adjust to Thrill’s presence.

”How much do you actually know about us? I mean… It’s totally normal to drink alcohol sometimes. I like to get drunk sometimes.”

**What does that mean? To be drunk?** Thrill asked curiously.

You thought about how to explain it. ”Uhh.. Well when you drink a little more alcohol that I did tonight, you feel dizzy and lightheaded. You become less… uh… no. You become more relaxed and fun. Though the next morning can be terrible when you suffer from hungover…”

**Meaning you poison your body to have fun a moment and then suffer when your body tries to remove that poison?**

”Well.. If you put it that way… Yes. It’s stupid. But I like being drunk sometimes. And I like the taste of some alcohol drinks.” You tried to explain.

**Allright. You make compromises, we make compromises. Just don’t do it to often. I do not wish to remove this poison very often.**

_That’s it? That was too easy._

**We both have so much to learn from each other. And we make compromises. I know this have been hard for you.**

You thought about it’s words for a moment. It was right.

”Do you sleep when I do?” You asked suddenly.

**No. I don’t sleep like you do but I do rest when you sleep. Why do you ask?**

”An idea popped in my mind. Would you like me to teach you how to use the internet and you could study more about us while I sleep?”

Thrill looked genuinly surprised. **That is a good idea. We know a lot about your bodies but we must admit that we don’t know much about your habits.**

”Let’s make a deal. We talk about you and us every day and you study about people at night when I sleep. That’s how we learn about each other more and make our union easier. How does that sound to you?”

**Sounds reasonable.**

”Ok. I’ll show you how to use the computer and search informatiom from the internet.” You said and took your laptop to your lap.

It didn’t take long for Thrill to learn how to search information so you left it to your computer and leaned to lay on the couch. It had been a long night. The meeting with your friends had been nice (except that little incident with the wine) and talking with Thrill had actually been successful. You watched Thrill as it clicked from page to page and absorbed all the information it read. You could sense how excited it was and you felt happy for it.

Your eyelids became heavy and before you noticed, you were fast asleep.


End file.
